Not On The List
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome has a list that she follows. What was not on it was...1: Sent to another world. 2: Kidnapped by ninja's with black cloaks and red clouds on them. 3: Chop up a foul mouthed immortal. 4. Fall in love with Pein the leader of Akatsuki? Too bad for Kagome, normal was something she could not have anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Not On The List

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. So please bear with me. ^_^

Summary: Kagome has a certain list that she follows. What wasn't on it was, 1: Sent to another world. 2: Kidnapped by ninja's with black cloaks with red clouds on them. 3: Chop up a foul mouthed immortal? Too bad for Kagome, normal is something she could not have anymore.

Chapter 1: Another world? COME ON!

The jewel was completed, her quest for the jewel shards was finished. The final battle with Naraku was finished, when she landed the final blow with a purifying energy blast. Sesshomaru was displeased that he wasn't the one to land the final blow. Inuyasha was seen kissing Kikyo passionately the last time she checked. Talk about disgusting.

Now all that was left was to wish on the jewel. She wanted to hurry up and wish on the jewel so she didn't have to deal with it again. Everyone was seen standing in a circle in front of the Goshinboku as they decided on what to do with the jewel. Sesshomaru had left soon after the battle was finished. Did she mention that she trained with the ice lord Sesshomaru a year before the battle had started? No one even knew about her disappearances, in fact no one even asked her about it.

Kagome closed her eyes, she knew that Inuyasha wanted to wish on the jewel. But she couldn't risk it. She didn't want him to cause a disaster with just one wish. She knew that he'd choose one of two things, become a full youkai and lose control of his demon blood killing everyone in blood lust, or wishing Kikyo's soul back. Kagome would rather choke herself until she died from lack of air then give Kikyo her soul back. To say that Kagome strongly disliked Kikyo was the understatement of the year. She down right hated the woman. All she did was ruin any chance of happiness she had, and crushed it.

'I wish...' Kagome started, but was rudely interrupted by an irate hanyou.

"Kagome you better not be wishing on that jewel!" Inuyasha said with a displeased tone.

"And why not?" Kagome retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I'll be wishing on the jewel. And I know exactly what I'll wish for." Inuyasha said as he put his hand out. His form practically demanding he give the jewel to him.

"How about no? I will not give you the jewel." Kagome snapped.

"Wench give me the jewel!" Inuyasha growled out annoyed.

"No." Kagome said simply. She wasn't giving him the jewel no matter what.

"Give him the jewel wench. It's rightfully his." Kikyo spoke up with a sneer on her face. Kagome looked at Kikyo and glared.

"No. I will not. And call me a wench again Kikyo, and I'll send you back to the land of the dead where you should of been had it not been that demon witch Urasue!" Kagome growled out animalistically. The sound itself sounded like an angry inu demoness. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at this.

"You will hand it over," Kikyo retorted coldly glaring at Kagome.

"Bitch please! I said no. Don't you know the meaning of no?" Kagome snapped glaring for a second there Inuyasha thought he saw Kagome's eyes flash red.

Then he realized what Kagome had called Kikyo while in his presence, "Kikyo is not a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes she is. She's a slut too!" Kagome arugued.

"She's not a slut either wench! Now hand the jewel over before someone gets hurt!" Inuyasha growled out angrily.

Kagome just closed her eyes quickly, 'I wish for everything to be a peace, and everyone to not be burdened by the existence of the jewel except for Kikyo, she can die for all I care.' Kagome wished on the jewel, making it glow brightly surrounding her in a bright pink light.

'I must agree child. Kikyo was long dead and should have been that way. In order to make this wish, you must go to another world and save them from evil.' the jewel said.

'Another world COME ON! Can't a girl live a normal life after nearly being killed by demons, hunting jewel shards and an obnoxious wolf prince claiming his love for you every time we meet!' Kagome yelled peeved that the jewel would send her to another word.

'I am sorry child, but no. Normal would be impossible now.' The jewel replied amused by the girls outburst.

'Is there any other conditions I should know about?' Kagome asked the jewel.

'Ah yes there is actually. You will be turned into a demon. You just decide what kind of demon you want to be.' The jewel said, if she could see it smirking, that's what it would be doing at this moment.

'WHAT! Okay, I want to be a silver kitsune/silver inu/black elemental inu demon. Is that acceptable?' Kagome said to the jewel.

'Yes. Have fun learning your new powers!' The jewel said tauntingly before the light faded sending her to another world.

'GREAT JUST GREAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH JEWEL FOR SENDING ME TO ANOTHER WORLD I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT!' Kagome thought angrily as she was now falling from the sky. After bouncing from tree to tree upon her fall, she finally landed on the ground with a light thud. Unaware of the three aura's heading her way. She punched the tree which sent it tumbling over with her new strength. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Look here Itachi, there's a pretty girl all on her lonesome." A voice sounded as a blue skinned shark looking man stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Kagome turned around and laughed hysterically at the shark looking man.

"Did your father fuck a gold fish? Because you look beyond hilarious!" Kagome said laughing when she said this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Not On The List

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

"What the hell did you just say! You bitch! My father did not fuck a goldfish!" Kisame yelled as he gripped his giant sword ready to swipe her down.

"Kisame. Need I remind you, leader didn't say for you to kill strange girls." Itachi said glaring at Kisame, though inwardly he was laughing at the girls comment about his partner's father fucking a goldfish.

"I am not strange you asshole. I'm just different." Kagome replied glaring at Itachi. Itachi had to admit that the girl had a fiesty attitude, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but it turned him on. This was the kind of girl he looked for. When he lived back in Konoha before he betrayed the village by killing his clan and leaving his brother alive, girls flocked to him like crazy. They were all loud, nosy, rude, selfish, greedy and just not his type. He wanted a girl who had a fiesty attitude, who could hold her own against enemy ninja, who didn't take anyone's crap, who would stand up for herself. None of the girls could fight against a skilled ninja, none of them had fiesty attitudes, and all of them were greedy. This girl, could have been mistaken as a Uchiha with her dark black blue hair, her pale skin, except her eyes were blue and not dark grey like his was.

"We will have no choice but to take her back to the hideout." Kisame said frowning.

Kagome looked at the fish guy one more time, and thought to herself, he wasn't so bad once he was not yelling at you or attempting to kill you. Itachi nodded, he moved quickly appearing behind her before she could blink, he pinched the nerve at the back of her neck which effectively knocked her out. She fell to the ground but he caught her in his arms. In a puff of smoke they left the clearing, bringing her with them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, Itachi and Kisame appear in front of a large white building. Standing in front of that said white building was none other then their leader Pein. Pein looked at them with cold emotionless eyes with a look that demanded they tell him why there was a girl in Itachi's arms.

"Sorry leader, our mission to capture the nine tailed jinchuriki has failed. Instead we found this girl. Can she stay with us, leader-sama?" Kisame said explaining to Pein about the girls appearance. Pein sighed but nodded none the less. He didn't mind that they brought an outsider to their hideout. It's not like she'd know the way anyways with her being knocked out.

"Where will she stay?" Itachi asked coldly. He didn't want to think about what the other members might do to a defenseless girl. Itachi frowned, Zetsu would probably eat her, Deidara would most likely blow her up with his clay bombs, Hidan would most likely attack her when her back is turned, Konan would take another female in her territory as a threat, or in his case or Pein's case thinking that the girl was taking them away from her and attack. Sasori would poison her or attack her which ever would work. Madara wouldn't be happy about a girl outsider entering their hideout. Kisame, he won't do anything to the girl besides maybe insult her a bit. Tobi, he'd talk her to death, or maybe his cooking skills would kill her.

Yahiko was Pein's twin brother, he'd attempt to intimidate anyone with his glare of doom, or better yet try to kill them should he become annoyed or bored of them. But he didn't think that the girl would be intimidated by Yahiko or anybody really. Kakuzu was obsessed with money, he wouldn't do anything to the girl he hoped. Itachi didn't even know her name.

"She will stay in Itachi's room. Tell Hidan, you're about to have a roommate," Pein said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itachi sighed, he looked to Kisame. "Tell Hidan, to put another bed in our room." Itachi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kisame growled to himself, he also left in a puff of smoke. He arrived in the living room of the hideout where he saw Hidan sharpening his sythe.

"Hidan, I just wanted to tell you what Itachi told me to tell you. You'll need to put another bed in yours and Itachi's room. You'll be having a roommate." Kisame said before he walked off. Hidan raised a silver eyebrow when Kisame said that. But he got up anyway leaning his sythe against the wall. He went to the storage room, he grabbed a bed spring and a mattress, dragging them both towards his and Itachi's room. All the while he was bitching and complaining about why he had to do it.

He arrived to his and Itachi's room, when he walked in he saw Itachi sitting on his bed with a girl who laid beside him completely out cold. Hidan raised his eyebrow his eyes widening at the sight. He had never seen Itachi with any woman before; so why would he start now?

"What the fuck is that fucking girl doing here?" Hidan asked rudely before he put the bed spring and mattress in place.

"She is our roommate Hidan, deal with it." Itachi said simply before he closed his eyes ignoring the presence of Hidan in the room.

"What the fuck?! Leader could have been fucking generous to let me know instead I get fucking told by Kisame. What the fuck is up with that shit?" Hidan said frowning.

"Will you please, shut the fuck up? I'm trying to fucking sleep. And if I have to fucking get up, and believe me I fucking will. You won't be walking for a fucking month." The girl mumbled sleepily before she curled up against Itachi getting more comfortable.

Hidan's and Itachi's eyes widened never thinking the girl would have such a foul mouth on her.

"You can't do anything to me bitch!" Hidan snapped narrowing his eyes at the sleeping girl, or supposed sleeping girl.

Without warning, a bomerang like weapon flies at him cutting off his head. It was a blade that was shaped into a bomerang.

"SHIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Hidan yelled as his body bent slowly to pick up his head putting it back on his body. Once the neck and head touched they reattached themselves.

"No. And I don't fucking care. Call me a bitch again, and I won't bother helping you put back the fucking pieces." Kagome snapped. "My name is Kagome, not bitch, not girl, not woman, not stupid, not any fucked up name you're puny mind can come up with." Kagome snapped now fully awake.

"Uh...I think she is much worse then you when it comes to swearing Hidan. She can make a sailor blush." Itachi said as he sweat dropped. He didn't think this girl would have such language; because she wasn't like that when he and Kisame saw her in the forest. In fact she was as polite as she could be, besides telling Kisame he looked like his dad fucked a goldfish.

Hidan nodded agreeing with Itachi for once. He didn't want to say anything that would piss off the woman anymore then she already was.

"Jashin-sama will punish you for harming me!" He yelled, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Kagome looked at Hidan, and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is Jashin-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Jashin-sama is more or less Hidan's detestable god." Itachi answered.

Kagome nodded, Kagome had to admit that Hidan was sexy as hell. He had slicked back short silver hair, silver eyes, slightly tanned skin, tall, well-toned because right now his cloak was open showing off his six pack. He had on black slightly baggy pants, black ninja shoes, and around his neck was a black headband with a water symbol on it with a line crossing out. From the looks of things, he must of betrayed his village.

'I wouldn't mind tapping that ass. He's sexy as hell...' Kagome thought to herself. 'No! What am I thinking!' Kagome thought as she slapped herself mentally.

'I don't mind you thinking about him like that! Mmm...can you say delicious?' her beast said, she felt her beast grin as it licked it's lips mentally in her mind.

'You shut up! I don't even know the guy. I shouldn't be thinking these things about him.' Kagome growled to her beast. But when she growled she growled out loud, catching the attention of her two new roommate's who looked at her startled.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Itachi asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome snapped out of it, "yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Because you growled. How creepy is that?" Hidan said, Itachi and Kagome looked at Hidan shocked. That was the first sentence Hidan had said since she woke up that didn't have a swear in it.

Then she recalled what he said and growled, "it is not creepy. I just have a voice in my head that won't shut up. You could say my beast is talking to me. I hope you know I'm not human at all." Kagome replied snapping at Hidan.

"Not human? Then what are you if you're not human?" Itachi asked now curious.

"I'm a silver kitsune/silver inu/black elemental inu demon." Kagome replied.

"Holy shit! You're a demon? That's fucking awesome!" Hidan said grinning.

Kagome rolled her eyes, he couldn't say a sentence without swear words in it. He was hopeless, completely hopeless. Kagome couldn't say she minded being kidnapped. She was surrounded by sexy ass guys. Itachi was sexy with his black as night hair, his dark grey eyes that looked black, he wasn't wearing his cloak, so she could see his six back easily, he was tall, and really well-toned. He had long legs, he wore black slightly baggy pants, black ninja shoes a black headband with a leaf on it, the leaf was crossed out.

'Indeed, very sexy men.' Kagome thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Not On The List

Chapter 3: T.O.K.O.

Kagome was still surprised that her beast had called Hidan sexy as well as the rest of them. Pein was sexy as hell with those piercings. Yahiko she didn't think much of, since he had no real redeeming qualities. He could fight yes. He could paint, yes. His personality needed some much needed work as did Hidan's. Kagome didn't know which guy in the Akatsuki she wanted.

Itachi was kind to her minus how cold he was to the other members. Hidan could be nice to her if he felt like it. Pein was hardly seen in the hideout, except when he called on her. Yahiko was annoying as hell, he switched moods way to often. First he was cold, then nice, then playful, then angry, then frustrated the list went on. Tobi had no skills what so ever besides fighting. He couldn't cook to save his life; so that is when Kagome took on the task of cooking.

Zetsu was a strange man plant. But she now knew what he liked to eat. So she prepared uncooked raw meat at every meal. Kisame was pretty funny, even though he still looked like his father fucked a gold fish. She just couldn't get over that fact. Deidara was pretty artistic, he made clay bombs. He sounded a little gay, but she knew that he wasn't. There was many times where Deidara would come back with some girl. Sasori was another strange one, he loved to make puppets. He was even made out of wood for christ sake. Though she was pretty sure that he left his man parts real, not that she'd really know.

Konan spent most of her time glaring at her. Now it was getting really annoying, she hated being the center of attention. And right now, Konan was glaring at her. For whatever reason she didn't know. Nor did she care. Silently Kagome continued to cook breakfast for everyone. Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch with annoyance, that was when Itachi made his appearance.

"Konan, you might want to stop glaring at Kagome. She hates being the center of attention." Itachi said.

Konan looked over to Itachi with a blank look on her face. Kagome knew that Konan didn't like her. She didn't like the fact that another female was in the hideout, or the fact that she could take any one of them from her. Kagome sighed, she turned around her eyebrow still twitching as she growled at Konan.

"Stop glaring at me. It's unnerving and highly annoying. Go annoy someone else." Kagome snapped then turned back around placing the miso soup into bowls, fish on to plates and the fried rice next to the fish.

You might be asking why fish and fried rice with miso soup for breakfast? Well she didn't feel like making any real breakfast foods. Konan scowled angrily when Kagome snapped at her. Kagome could tell that Konan was back to glaring at her. Growling loudly Kagome turned around.

"Listen fuck for brains, go fucking annoy fucking someone else. Enough with the fucking glaring!" Kagome snarled bearing her fangs in warning. Konan just stormed out of the kitchen angrily, not even bothering to say anything.

Kagome sighed, as she started to put the bowls and plates on the table. When she was done she turned to look at Itachi.

"Itachi, go tell everyone that breakfast is ready." Kagome said, Itachi nodded as he left the kitchen to tell the others.

Minutes later, everyone walked into the kitchen taking their seats at the table. Kagome pulled out a zipblock bag with raw meat in it for Zetsu. She handed the man plant his meat, he nodded his thanks and started eating.

'Now who do I want...Pein looks to be taken, Yahiko isn't my type, Madara is a little too moody for me, Zetsu too much of a plant to be any desireable, Itachi is so sexy but looks untouchable, Deidara is too giddy and loves making bombs, Sasori is a prick so I wouldn't see myself with him, Kakuzu is too obsessed with money, Kisame is too fishy, Tobi has no skills and isn't sexy enough, and too irresponsible, so that leaves Hidan. Lovely, a sexy immortal for me!' Kagome thought happily to herself as she began eating.

'Hmm... I approve of your choice! Yummm when can we have him?' her beast asked, Kagome could see her beast grinning.

'I want Itachi as well. I want both Hidan and Itachi. Is that wrong?' Kagome thought.

'No. Just take them. What's the most that could go wrong?' her beast said.

'Konan would glare me to death, and then try to fight me. That's so not on my list of things to do.' Kagome thought as she frowned.

'Hn...I'll take care of her for ya!' Her beast said smirking evilly.

'No! I don't want you causing trouble.' Kagome mentally glared at her beast.

'Oh well...' With that said the conversation was cut off. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Kagome are you alright? You were spaced out for a while, un." Deidara said as he frowned.

"I'm fine. My beast was just being annoying like usual." Kagome replied.

'Hey! I'm not that annoying!' her beast whined, Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Yes you are.' Kagome retorted.

"Why is your beast being annoying?" Kisame asked, he was curious.

"Oh she wants to punch Konan is all. I told her no, that I didn't want her causing trouble. Heh..." Kagome said as she chuckled nervously.

"I see. Punch her if you want," Pein said as he smirked. He was finding this girl rather amusing. He didn't like Konan at all, but she seemed to think he did. Konan thought that all the men in the Akatsuki belonged to her. He didn't mind if Kagome decided to punch her out.

"Pein! Your not supposed to take her side!" Konan snapped as she glared at him. How dare he allow Kagome permission to punch her.

"Oh but I am. I don't care if she kills you Konan. You are annoying," Pein admitted as he shrugged.

Konan's jaw dropped in shock and anger. 'Ohhhhh! Goodie! Can we take her out now?' Kagome's beast said as it grinned evily. Kagome smirked, oh she'd enjoy smashing Konan's face in with her fist. She needed a good bashing.

Now that was deffinately on Kagome's things to do list. She'd enjoy it immensely.

Kagome found that she liked being around them. The only person she couldn't stand was Konan. She would show that woman that no one belongs to her; Pein's go ahead just proved how much he didn't like her. Grinning she started to think up a plan. She'd call it Take Out Konan Opperation or T.O.K.O for short.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, will update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Not On The List

A/N: I am so sorry readers for the really late update! I just haven't had any inspiration so I spent most of my time reading other fanfictions to try and get inspiration for the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Starting T.O.K.O

Kagome's POV

It had been weeks since she had starting planning T.O.K.O. finally my plans were finally working. Last week, she had placed a trap in Konan's room, which had hit bullseye. Everyone and I mean everyone could hear Konan's screech throughout the whole hideout.

It was the most humorous thing I have ever heard. She sounded like someone was dying. Not only that but she ran out of her room like hell hounds were on her trail. That was because there were hell hounds on her trail. Two large demonic dogs were chasing after her, snarling, drool dripping from their jaws as they snapped their dangerously long fangs at Konan.

Konan was rumored to be the most fastest kunoichi in all of the Akatsuki, however, she wasn't as fast as I thought. The hell hounds finally caught up to Konan, knocking her to the ground. They dug their fangs into Konan's legs, I silently watched as blood started pouring from Konan's body surrounding her in a pool of her blood.

Did I mention that a bite from a hell hound was fatal? Well I did now. Laced on the hell hound's fangs was a deadly poison, much like a poisonous snake, like the black mumba, where the poison can spread through a person's body like wild fire. In only moments Konan started to gasp for air, like there was no air getting to her lungs. She started to choke and caugh like she swallowed something that didn't fit.

Her body started to shutter like she was having a seizure. Her skin even more pale then when I first met her, soon enough, her heart stopped beating. She stopped breathing, and stopped struggling to get away from the hell hounds who miraculously stopped using Konan's legs as a chew toy. They backed away from the now dead Konan, before vanishing as if they were never there in the first place.

I grinned, my plan for T.O.K.O had succeeded. I had taken out Konan, with a simple genjutsu, called Kage: Hell's Hound. It was a very deadly genjutsu, and if the illusion of the hell hounds bite you in the illusion, you die. There was no question about that. It was hilarious that no one had come to see what was going on. Sighing, I started doing hand signs, before I placed my hands in front of my mouth.

"Katon: Fireball Bullets no jutsu." I whispered, two fireball bullets hit the Konan's corpse disposing of her body. When the flames faded, there wasn't even a speck of ash left behind, not even her blood which should have stained the floor where she previously had been.

With a smile I went off to find Pein, I was sure he would want to hear about the success of my plan. He would be happy, that I had totally taken out Konan, that I had killed her with a highly deadly S class genjutsu. Why the genjutsu was high in class, was because it really did kill people if the illusion had bitten the victim. It was also a forbidden genjutsu, that wasn't allowed to be used.

Not like I cared, I had no one to tell me I couldn't use it anymore. I'm surrounded by an organization of assassins. So I doubted that it mattered what I used to kill her off. She was filled with bitter jealousy, she never failed to tell me that everyone belonged to her. That Pein had belonged to her. I just showed her, that no matter what, no one belonged to anybody.

Though in those many weeks since I started planning, Deidara had gotten with Sasori, and Hidan had gotten with Itachi, and Kisame? He had gotten with….Tobi? I know it was weird, one because I knew the real identity of Tobi was Obito Uchiha, who in the past as I've heard had pretended to be Madara Uchiha.

It was no secret that Madara Uchiha had been dead for a very long time. He had died of old age, and never really finished his plans for world domination. He was also Itachi's great uncle. I knew that Itachi had a young brother, named Sasuke, and in those weeks, amazingly, Itachi had told Sasuke the truth of why he had murdered the entire clan.

Another thing that amazed me was that Sasuke who had left his village for power, and became a missing nin, or rogue nin whatever you wanted to call it. He had killed Orochimaru, as I like to call him Orochi-pedo. I knew what he did to his subordinates or minions. Kabuto who was basically his med-nin was used countless times as his sex toy. It was disgusting, and the fact that Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body so he could be young again, was also very disgusting.

In that time, Sasuke had joined Akatsuki after showing off his skills to Pein, who everyone called Leader-sama. I thought it was rather stupid to leave your village just for the sake of power, to get stronger. I knew at the time he had placed all his attention on getting revenge for his clan, but those views had changed. Now that Sasuke new the truth, he was now on better terms with his older brother. Now my main focus was to make Sasuke less emotionless, less cold. It was a shame that he acted like a very young version of Sesshomaru.

Before I had found myself in this organization, I had trained many months with Sesshomaru, and became the strongest warrior miko you'd ever see. I was proud of my skills, and wasn't afraid to show those skills either if someone pissed me off. I never let my guard down even for a minute. You never know, with all the rogue nins roaming around. It would be hard to tell if one of them would attack you.

Snapping out of my thoughts, once I stopped in front of Pein's door, I knocked.

"Come in." A deep velvety voice that I've come to love as it sent shivers down my spine, called.

I opened the door, before I walked in, closing it behind me. The room was very dark, there was like no light at all, and it was hard to tell where Pein was sitting in this dark room. It never amazed me because I wondered how the hell he even got around this room without bumping into things.

"Pein, I just wanted you to know that my plan was a success. I killed Konan, with a deadly S class genjutsu."

"You killed Konan? Wow, no one had ever succeeded in killing Konan. For as long as I've known her, no one had ever succeeded with her speed and skills. Which is one of the main reasons I allowed her to join. But you my dear, have killed her in less than twenty minutes. Tell me, what was this genjutsu called?" Pein stated, you could hear the surprise and the shock in his usually cold voice, you could also hear how happy he was.

"It was a genjutsu called Kage: Hell's Hound. It is a very deadly genjutsu not only that but a forbidden one. It's forbidden for obvious reasons, as you can see, it killed Konan." I explained.

Without warning at all, Pein was in front of me. I could now make out his orange hair, his rennegan eyes that was always active. His heavily pierced face, which I found alluring for him. It made him sexier in my eyes. I had a kink about piercings on a guy, and I didn't mention it before, but I get turned on by just the fact that Pein has piercings. I wondered if he had tattoos… another kink to add to the list.

Pein for the first time smiled. It shocked me, it wasn't one of those demeaning smirks, his eyes actually shined with happiness. I was glad I was the cause for making him smile, I was the cause for the shine of happiness in his usually cold emotionless eyes.

"You have done a very good job, Kagome. I am very proud. I am also very happy, to have that witch off my back. I hated her, I hated how she seemed to claim every male in my organization including myself. I don't know how many times I've told her that I had no interest in her like that." Pein stated.

Without warning he leaned down kissing me. I gasped, which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth swirling it around my hot cavern. I moaned into the kiss, kissing back, I couldn't believe it, I had never been kissed like this. Not even when I travelled with Inuyasha. Though it was a shame that this wasn't my first kiss, I was angry for a while when I had to kiss Inuyasha just to make him turn to normal when he nearly turned to his demon side.

The kiss had become more heated, and more I knew it, he slipped his arm under my ass and lift me off my feet, before he effortlessly carried me to his bed. He gently plopped me on his bed, before he crawled on top of me, in no time at all we were both naked.

Now this was new to me, as I've never had sex. Truthfully if I had to be honest, I was a little scared. I couldn't believe that killing Konan would give me this sweet reward. Pein started to kiss down my throat, licking, nipping and sucking. I moaned at how good it felt, since I was new to the feeling.

When he was done with my neck, he moved down to my chest, running his tongue over my nipple gently sucking. I moaned more arching my lower back. When he was done with that nipple he moved on to the next one giving it the same attention, while he rubbed the other one with his thumb.

"Ah! Nnn… Pein!" I moaned out, throwing my head back in pleasure.

I wondered why I never felt this before, why Inuyasha had never taken interest in me. I knew that I looked like his undead lover Kikyo, but did he really have to not act on what he felt? I knew Inuyasha would never love me like I wanted. But now, I had the next best thing, I had Pein. Since I've known him, it started out as like, and how I seemed to be comfortable around him, then that like turned into love. I wondered if he loved me back? If this was his way of showing he loved me, then I would gladly take it.

When he was done, he started to leave hot open mouthed kisses down my stomach, before he reached my maidenhood. Now I was starting to get nervous, but I never showed it. I thanked kami of the training I had endured with Sesshomaru all those years, that I learned how to hide certain emotions such as being nervous, or fear, or even being afraid.

Before I knew it, I felt the warmth of Pein's tongue enter me, swirling it around my inner walls. I moaned loudly arching my lower back, bucking my hips toward his face. Of course this lead to Pein holding down my hips, much to my displeasure.

Pein moaned with delight, "Mm… Kagome you taste delicious, like honey,"

I felt shivers down my spine, with delight at hearing him moan. It was just the sexiest thing I ever heard, and trust me I've seen a lot of sexy things before I came to this world.

"Ahh nnn! So good!" I moaned out, gasping when he rubbed my clit. It was just too good, I was so glad that I waited for this moment.

I felt Pein smirk as he continued to eat me out. I don't know why but the fact that he smirked because he knew I was enjoying this, sent shivers down my spine again. He really needed to stop doing that, I don't know how many more shivers down my spine I could take before I gave into all instinct and had my way with him.

I threw my head back, as my mouth opened in a silent scream before I came, my juices flowing over Pein's tongue. Pein had moaned with delight as he lapped up my juices. He looked like he was eating a rare delicious delicacy for the first time.

When he was finished drinking up my juices, he crawled over me before he positioned himself in front of my entrance, his hands on either side of me. He looked down at me with a fondness, there were some emotions in his eyes that I just couldn't place but I have seen them before. But I couldn't tell what they were because they were gone before I could identify them.

He then entered me with one thrust, I threw my head back and screamed as my lower regions felt like they were being ripped in two. It was the most painful thing I ever felt. And usually I was not new to pain, as I had a high pain tolerance. But this was almost too much. I remembered when I was in my time, and heard my 'friends' talking about how the first time always hurt the most.

They obviously weren't kidding about that part. Pein stilled waiting for me to adjust to his size. He was huge, I could feel the size of his member as my inner walls tightened around him. My eyes watered but the tears didn't fall, finally the pain dulled to a numbing throb, and I experimentally thrusted my hips a little.

We both moaned at the friction it had caused, I nodded at him for him to continue. He then started to thrust into me with a whole new vigor.

"Ugh Ah Pein so good, yes fuck me harder, fuck me faster!" I nearly screamed, when he obliged my pleads.

He went faster and harder, my body was now feeling so much pleasure, I moaned and screamed his name like a never-ending mantra.

He moaned and grunted his pleasure, throwing his head back, and I did the same, before we came together. Our climaxes happened at the same time, my juices covering his member, and his hot thick cum flowing deep inside me filling my womb. It honestly felt amazing.

When he pulled out I whined with protest, he rolled off me and to my side. We both panted.

"That was fucking amazing." I managed to pant out, I looked over at him and for the first time I looked at him.

I saw what his body looked like naked, and saw that his member had piercings. I was amazed that I didn't even fell them. He licked his lips, and I saw the tongue piercing. How didn't I notice that before either? I mentally slapped myself for not noticing. But it was fucking hot, the sexiest thing by far.

"Yes, it was as you put it, fucking amazing! Though I have a question… when I took you, were you a virgin?" He said, then asked the question that I knew he had been wanting to ask.

I chuckled clearly amused. "Yes I was a virgin, when you took me. You were my first." I told him.

When he looked at me, I could see how pleased he was. He looked very happy that when he took me that I was a virgin.

"I'm glad, because now you're mine, Kagome." Pein said before he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed back. I was the happiest woman alive. I had a hot, and sexy assassin as my lover. Not many could say they had a lover as sexy as this. I was truly a very lucky woman.

When he pulled away so we could breath for air. I had to ask. "Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He smiled down at me, before nodding his head. Jeez what was it with men who couldn't voice a confirmation rather than nodding it?

I smiled, "well then I would be very honored to be your girlfriend, so it's a yes." I told him.

He grinned, "I have to be the most luckiest man in the world."

I laughed, "And why is that?" I asked him.

"Because I have the sexiest woman in the world." He replied cuddling up against me before he fell asleep.

I had to smile at that, soon enough I joined him as I closed my eyes falling asleep. The only thought that came to my mind, was that he was finally mine.


End file.
